The Muggle Fair
by thatoneunevenchick
Summary: Percy tilted his head to the side as if to look at her from a different angle. The girl held up one hand and beckoned him forward with a single slender finger


Percy loved going to the muggle fair every year with his parents. He wasn't sure it was because he himself thought that muggles were interesting or because every year they had to bring Harry because his father, though he tried his hardest, still couldn't figure out the muggle money. It was amusing to watch his father struggle with the strange bills, in the end though Harry yanked them away and did it himself. Percy loved most all the rides, the ferries wheel included, but there was just one ride he couldn't go on. The roller coaster. It terrified him. Every year Fred and George would insist that he try it, saying that you only lived once, but then snickered behind their hand's and whisper saying, 'unless you're Voldy'. Percy would argue with them for some time before they just let it go and went on themselves. But this year something seemed different. Percy felt as though someone were watching him. Percy knew he was being absurd seeing is how there were lots of people and chances were that someone was probably looking at him. But this was different, somehow he felt as though he were being, stalked. Percy turned around but saw that no one was following him. He shrugged it off as nothing but the feeling came back. Percy slowly turned around and looked. And there she was, standing off a bit from the busting bodies that brushed past her. She had short pixie cut auburn hair, black jeans and a flowy tank top. Percy tilted his head to the side as if to look at her from a different angle. The girl held up one hand and beckoned him forward with a single slender finger. Percy looked around to see if any of his family was around, they weren't. So Percy followed the girl, at a safe distance to the petting zoo. She was crouched down next to a little girl whose face seemed too sticky, and she was petting a goat. Percy crouched down next to her and looked closely at her. She had green eyes and light freckles across her nose, Percy thought she was rather cute.

"I've been watching you" she said not looking at Percy.

"Really?" Percy said finding it hard to swallow. He wondered if maybe Fred or George had slipped up and she'd seen. She nodded once in response to his question.

"I have to ask you something"

"What's that?"

"Is your father an incompetent bafoon or can he just not count money?" Percy suppressed a laugh at her question

"He just can't count money" Percy answered noticing that she had an accent of some kind, perhaps American.

"It's kind of funny don't you think?" she asked looking at Percy for the first time.

"What's funny?"

"Just that your dad would come to a muggle fair and not know how to count muggle money" Percy blinked several times trying to take in the fact that he'd used the word muggle twice in the same sentence. Percy stared at her blankly and watched as she hung her head.

"You're a wizard are you not? Because if you're not I've just made a huge mistake" she said holding her head in her hands.

"No, no" Percy said pulling her hands off her face to look at her "No we're wizards" Percy smiled as her face lit up.

"That's wonderful, here I thought I'd just lost my wand"

"So why are you here?"

"I'm being adventuress" Percy nodded.

"I'm sorry I'm being awfully rude I didn't ask your name"

"Raven Foster" she said holding out her hand.

"Percy Weasley" he said shaking her hand.

"I noticed that you have quite a lot of family here"

"Yeah, did they really stick out that much?"

"Did you see what your dad was wearing?"

"I told him not to" Percy said shaking his head.

"Well it's not that bad" Raven said standing up and offering her hands to help Percy up. Percy gladly took them.

"Would you like to meet them?" Percy asked, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks.

"That'd be splendid" Percy nodded once "I also noticed that you came in with The Golden Trio"

"The what?"

"Sorry, Harry Potter, Hermione Ganger, and your brother Ron"

"Oh yes Ron is friends with Hermione and Harry" Raven nodded and grabbed Percy's hand.

"So we don't get lost" Raven explained when Percy looked confused. It took awhile to find them, but as Percy's stomach growled angrily he knew where to look. Percy led Raven over to a grassed area where the family was picnicking. As they got closer Percy let go of Raven's hand so as not to stir anything up but his action did not go unnoticed but Fred and George.

"Mum, dad, you guys" Percy said to get everyone's attention. "This is Raven" he said giving her a little push to put her into view.

"Raven do you mind a minute if I talk with Percy?"

"Not at all" Mr. Weasley pulled a wondering Percy off to the side.

"What have I told you about muggles coming to meet us?"

"Dad,"

"I mean yes I love muggles but it's no good for them to meet us especially not with Fred and George"

"Dad" Percy said cutting him off "She's not a muggle"

"She's not?"

"No"

"She looks like one"

"Drop it" Percy said walking back over to Raven.

"So Raven" Mrs. Weasley said coming to look at her "Where are you from?"

"Pennsylvania"

"Oh that must be a small contrary I've never heard off it"

"Oh no Mrs. Weasley, it's a state"

"Oh you're from America, how nice"

"It's all right" Mr. Weasley said coming back to the group "She's not a muggle" everyone let out a sigh of relieve.

"So where'd you go to school then?" Fred asked from the picnic table.

"In Canada"

"Was it cold up there?" George asked from the other side.

"You get used to it" Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last to show up and therefore a little slow. But luckily it was Fred and George that informed them.

"This is Raven,"

"She's American,"

"Went to school in Canada,"

"Apparently you get used to the cold"

"What does going to school in Canada have to do with anything?" Ron asked picking a sandwich off the table.

"She's a witch" Fred and George coursed together.

"Are you muggle born?" Bill asked from the ground, looking up at her.

"Yes why?"

"You did a good job dressing yourself"

"Thank you"

"So who pulled in the stray?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"What am I now a dog? And for your information, Potter," Harry flinched at the use of his surname. "I pulled myself in; Percy here asked me if I wanted to meet you guys"

"Guess she told you" George whispered, not so quietly, which in turn earned him an elbow in the ribs.

"Raven," Hermione said rather politely.

"Yes?"

"Ginny and I are going to go for a walk, would you like to come?"

"I'd love to" Raven said linking arms with Hermione and walking off. Naturally as soon as they left Percy was bombarded with questions.

"How old is she?"

"Do you think she likes you?"

"Do you think she hates Harry?"

"Do you think she hates me?"

"How old IS she?"

"Okay enough" Percy said rather loudly "Why does any off this matter?"

"Because sweetie we think she's nice" Molly said softly.

"Look right now I can only talk to two people and I'm going to talk to Fred and George" Percy said pulling them aside.

"Question" Fred stated

"Yes?" Percy said rolling his eyes.

"Do you like her?"

"Dear Merlin! I don't know I'm not even sure how old she is"

"Tisk, Tisk big brother isn't that something you should have asked?" George said disapprovingly.

"Perhaps, but I can't imagine she's that much older than Ron, Harry and Hermione if not the same age"

"Then why'd you bring her home for approval, she's not quite in your age group"

"Oh yeah because she's in yours"

"Closer to ours" Fred said pointing between himself and George.

"Still two years older"

"You're four"

"Okay why are we making any assumptions here we truly don't know how old she is" Fred and George shrugged.

"What difference does it really make if she's old enough and she likes you?"

"I guess none"

"Well then, big brother I guess you have you're answer"

Raven sat down on the picnic blanket between Bill and Percy, watching as Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny threw a Frisbee back and forth. Raven sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"You guys are lucky" she said addressing both Percy and Bill.

"Why's that?" Bill said pulling some grass out of the ground and rubbing it between his fingers.

"Just because you have so many family members"

"How's that a good thing?" Percy asked looking at her as if she'd sprouted horns.

"Because you don't have to worry about being lonely"

"Raven" Bill said sitting up "What do you mean?"

"I mean" Raven said sighing "is that growing up my only wish in the world was that I had a brother or a sister, so that I wouldn't have to be lonely"

"What about your mum and dad?" Percy asked, rather concerned now.

"They loved me sure, but I hardly ever saw them"

"What'd they do for a living?" Bill asked.

"They were lawyers" Bill and Percy exchanged confused looks "A lawyer is someone you hire so when it looks like you might be guilty, they can prove your innocence"

"So they were gone a lot?" Raven nodded.

"Bill" Fred called "Come play with us!"

"Sorry gotta go" Bill said getting up, "But I am sorry about your parents" he said kissing Raven's cheek before running over to the game. Raven sighed and rested her chin on her knees.

"Having siblings isn't that great you know" Percy said in a lame attempt to cheer Raven up. Raven shrugged.

"You only say that because you have siblings" Percy shook his head.

"I'll trade you" Raven laughed lightly and leaned against Percy, resting her head on his shoulder. Percy looked down at Raven and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Raven whispered softly.

"Nothing"

"No really Percy"

"I was just thinking"

"About?"

"Stuff"

"Like what?"

"Like why did you pick me to you know?"

"What do you mean" Raven said sitting up and stretching out her legs. Percy frowned at the sudden lack of closeness.

"I mean that I have a lot of other siblings"

"Oh" she said looking at Percy. "I just thought that you looked the most interesting"

"Me?" Percy said pointing at finger at himself. Raven giggled lightly and nodded.

"Yes you"

"Huh, that's quite a first, most everyone, including my brothers; say that I have the stick shoved way too far up my arse"

"Well if it helps at all I don't think you do"

"Raven?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything"

"I don't want it to sound weird or anything like that" Raven looked at Percy and raised a quizzical eyebrow. Percy blushed lightly and swallowed slowly. "Umm I was just wondering"

"Wondering what?"

"Ah um how ah how old you were" Raven took in Percy's worried looked and blush and laughed, loudly. Percy looked at Raven and smiled.

"Oh that's a good one" Raven said once she'd calmed down "I'm twenty" she said answering Percy's question.

"Oh so you're a year older than Harry and them"

"Yes" Raven said nodding.

"Cool"

"Why did you want to know?"

"Oh just cause"

"Cause why?" Raven teased. Percy shrugged. "You know why" Percy nodded. "Did you only ask so that you would know whether or not it would be appropriate to flirt with me" Percy's face turned red.

"No! That's not it!" he shouted.

"Then what is it?" Raven asked still slightly bemused. Percy opened his mouth to explain but didn't get the chance.

"Raven!" Fred and George shouted as they walked up to her.

"Yes?"

"Ride the roller coaster with us" Raven shrugged.

"Why not?" Raven held out her hands and giggled and Fred grabbed one and George grabbed the other. "You coming Percy?" Raven asked, dusting off her butt.

"No he's not" Fred started

"Hates roller coasters" George explained.

"How can you hate roller coasters?" Raven asked looking down at Percy.

"I don't know I just do"

"Well will you try it?" Percy shook his head "Please, if you do I'll let you take me on the ride that freaks me out"

"And what's that?"

"The Ferris Wheel" Percy contemplated this for a moment.

"Alright" Percy said standing up.

"Who knew" Fred said to George "That all it took to get Percy on the roller coaster was a pretty girl" Percy punched Fred in the arm but had a hard time hiding his smile.

As it was starting to grow dark the lights on the rides were the only luminosity by which to walk. Fred and George led the way with Raven and Percy pulling up the rear. Raven studied Fred and George for some time before grabbing Percy's hand. Percy looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled to himself. There was a light breeze blowing that made Raven shiver and pull herself closer to Percy. Percy sighed in contentment and breathed in her scent. She smelt like cucumber and sweet vanilla. Percy was rather content. Little did Percy and Raven know that Fred and George never missed a thing. Raven shivered next to Percy and grabbed his arm tightly.

"Would you like my coat?" Percy asked looking down at her. Raven shook her head. "Are you sure?" Raven nodded. "Well just say something if you change your mind" Fred and George stopped abruptly causing Raven and Percy to run into them.

"What the hell?" Raven said kicking the back of George's leg. George turned around and smiled at Raven's and Percy's predicament.

"We've reached the end of the line" George said explaining himself.

"Coulda warned us" Raven grumbled, untangling herself from Percy but still holding tight to his hand. Percy squeezed Raven's hand and in return Raven looked up at him and smiled. Percy looked at Raven and attempted a weak smile.

"Scared?" Raven said, shivering.

"Terrified" Percy replied.

"They're not that scary"

"Yes they are" Raven smiled and shook her head.

"They're fun" Percy shook his head. "I'll keep you safe"

Percy wobbled slightly as he walked off the roller coaster and had to steady himself with the railing. Raven came up behind him and placed a hand on the small of his back.

"You okay there Perce?" Fred asked as him and George exited the ride. Percy nodded to prevent vomit from spewing forth from his mouth. Fred and George gave each other knowing looks before making up an excuse.

"We'll see if mum and dad need any help getting things together" George said before they sprinted off.

"Really Percy are you alright?" Percy again shook his head.

"Never again" he mumbled.

"Do you think maybe we should move?" Percy nodded once as Raven started moving Percy. "Water perhaps?" Percy nodded again. Raven led Percy over to a water fountain and instructed him to drink. "Better?" Raven asked once Percy had stopped.

"Yes thank you"

"So I take it you didn't like it then?"

"No, and I truly do not understand how people ride these several times in a row" Raven giggled slightly at Percy.

"Some people like them"

"But not me" Percy sighed once, looking up at the stars. Raven, being curious, looked too.

"There's the little dipper" Percy pointed out.

"And Oryan's belt" Raven said pointing up at the sky.

"And there's yours" Percy said pointing to a clump of stars. Raven looked at Percy and frowned.

"I haven't got a constellation"

"But you should" Raven shook her head, still frowning. "Why not?"

"I'm not nearly pretty enough"

"Nonsense, if you were up there they would make you come down for all the other stars would be jealous of your brightness" Raven felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "In fact as you stand now the stars are looking down with envy". Raven shook her head.

"No Percy you don't mean that"

"Why wouldn't I?" Raven shook her head and looked up at Percy, tears blurring her vision.

"Because, no one ever in my whole life has ever thought such a thing"

"Well I'm thinking it now" Percy said leaning down.

"And you shouldn't be"

"Yes, I should" he stated before closing the small gap between their lips. Percy kissed her softly, as if he thought he would break her. Raven sighed as she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck. Percy gently placed his hands on Raven's waist as she ran her fingers threw his hair. It was the snickering from behind the bush that made Raven stop.

"Shh" she said putting a slender finger on Percy's lips.

"What is it?"

"Shh!" she said again. She peeled herself away from Percy and slowly walked over to the bush. She jumped over the bush, landing on Fred in the process. "I knew you guys hadn't left" Raven said whilst straddling Fred's chest.

"And you still snogged my brother?" Raven shrugged. Fred sighed as he absentmindedly placed his hands on Raven's waist. George sat up and looked at their predicament.

"Perhaps that's not the best idea" he suggested.

"What?" Fred said turning his head to look at his brother.

"Your hands"

"Whoops!" Fred said removing his hands rather quickly. "Sorry bout that" Raven shook her head and climbed off Fred. Raven offered a hand to Fred and the other to George; they took them gladly and heaved themselves off the ground.

"Well this time we actually are leaving" George said grabbing Fred's shirt and pulling him.

"Bye" Raven said waving. Percy came up behind Raven and placed a hand on the small of her back, causing her to jump.

"It's just me"

"I know"

"So,"

"Yes?"

"Have time for one last ride?"

"Perhaps, what did you have in mind?"

"The Ferris Wheel" Raven's eyes slowly widened. "You said you would" Raven nodded.

"Yes I did"

"I'll keep you safe"

Raven clutched the bar in front of her tightly, turning her knuckles white.

"You're fine" Percy rubbing her back "You're not going to fall out"

"I would make me feel better if you didn't rock the seat"

"Sorry" Percy said leaning back. The ride stopped and Raven opened her eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah" she said closing them again. "Always on the top, it always stops on the top" Percy smiled at Raven and peeled a hand off the railing.

"Shh, you're fine" he said rubbing Raven's hand. "Open your eyes and look" Raven shook her head. "You don't have to look down, just look" Raven slowly opened both her eyes. She blinked once and looked at Percy. He nodded. Raven slowly turned her head and gasped at the sight before her. It was a beautiful array of lights and rides, like nothing she'd ever seen before.

"It's beautiful" she proclaimed.

"Like you" Percy stated absentmindedly. Raven looked over at Percy and smiled lightly at his starry eyed expression. Raven raised one hand to Percy's face and gently traced the outline of his lips, moving slowly across his face. Percy took on a confused expression which only made Raven smooth out the lines on his forehead. Once Raven had ran her hand alone the whole of Percy's face she brought her fingers back t Percy's lips, gently pressing her own to his. She quickly pulled back and looked out at the stars. And it was there, at a muggle fair at the top of a Ferries wheel that Percy admitted he was in love with one very beautiful Raven Foster.

**A/N So? What do you think? Should I make another story? Chapters? TELL ME! Review it and let me know. **


End file.
